familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Familienname (.de)
~ ~ ~ ~ }} Ein Familienname, oder Nachname, ist der Teil eines Personennamens, der angibt, zu welcher Familie Er oder Sie gehört. In -, Niederländisch-, Deutsch- und -sprechenden Ländern haben die Menschen oft zwei oder mehr Vornamen (erster und zweiter Vorname). Der Familienname steht am Ende, weshalb dieser manchmal als "letzter Name" bezeichnet wird. Gelegentlich wird dieser ungenau auch als "zweiter Name" bezeichnet, was zu Verwirrungen mit dem zweiten Vornamen führen kann. In Spanien haben die Menschen einen oder mehr Vornamen (die als ein Name fungieren) und zwei Familiennamen (einen vom Vater und einen von der Mutter, in dieser Reihenfolge). In Italien haben die Menschen einen oder mehr Vornamen, aber es gibt keine Regel für den zweiten Vornamen. In den meisten Dokumenten wird der Familienname an erster Stelle genannt, z.B. Rossi Mario oder Neri Elisabetta. Das Wort surname setzt sich aus "name" und der französischen Vorsilbe sur (über) zusammen, die sich von Lateinisch super herleitet. In der Vergangenheit wurde es infolge des Phänomens des historischen Wortbildungsprozesses manchmal mit sirname oder sirename buchstabiert, andeutend, daß es den Namen des Mannes oder des Vaters bedeutete. In einigen Kulturen ändert sich der Familienname der Frau mit der Heirat. Wenn dies geschieht wird ihr ursprünglicher Familienname (vor jeder Heirat), typischerweise der Familienname des Vaters, als Mädchenname bezeichnet. Die Frau nimmt üblicherweise den Familiennamen des Ehemannes an. Als Ergebnis dieser Vereinigung nimmt jedes Kind diesen Familiennamen an. Dies ist lediglich Tradition. Einige Länder verfügen diesen Namenswechsel per Gesetz, viele erlauben den Kindern jedoch unterschiedliche Familiennamen. Die meisten Länder erlauben den Namenswechsel, in einigen Fällen kann ein Mann mit der Heirat jedoch auch den Familiennamen seiner Frau annehmen. In der Neuzeit gibt es in englischsprechenden Ländern teilweise andere Möglichkeiten. Manche Menschen ziehen es vor mit der Heirat einen "Doppelnamen" anzunehmen, der beide Familiennamen, durch einen Bindestrich getrennt, vereinigt. Andere ziehen es vor, einen neuen Namen zu erschaffen, entweder als eine Kombination der Buchstaben vorangehender Familiennamen, oder ohne Verbindung zu vorangegangenen Familiennamen. Die Verwendung von Familiennamen ist nicht bei allen Kulturen gleich. Insbesondere Isländer, Tibetaner und Javanesen verwenden häufig keine Familiennamen, wohlwissend, daß Menschen Familiennamen brauchen. Auch viele adelige Familien verwenden keine Familiennamen. In vielen östlichen und westlichen Kulturen gibt es Familiennamen, die auf das 15.-19.Jahrhundert zurückgehen. Zu dieser Zeit gab es häufig nur adelige Familien, die einen Familiennamen hatten. Im 19.Jahrhundert veröffentlichte Francis Galton eine statistische Studie über das Aussterben von Familiennamen. Siehe unter Galton-Watson process für einen Bericht über einen Teil der Mathematik. Englischsprachige Länder Man nimmt an, daß es vier Typen von Nachnamen mit englischem Ursprung gibt: * Berufe (z.B. Smith, Baker, Archer) * Persönliche Kennzeichen (z.B. Short, Brown, Goodman, Whitehead) * Orte & geographische Merkmale (z.B. Scott, Hill, Rivers, Windsor) * Vorfahren, häufig auf der Grundlage von Nachnamen (z.B. Richardson, James) oder — wenn wir Nachnamen schottischen Ursprungs einschließen — Sippe (z.B. Macdonald). Diese Typen von Nachnamen beschreiben jeweils den Beruf, persönliche Kennzeichen, Ort/Herkunft und den Vorfahren (typischerweise der Name des Vaters) dem der Nachname das erste Mal gegeben wurde. Die ursprüngliche Bedeutung des Namens entspricht natürlich nicht mehr länger der im modernen Englisch (z.B. Cooper = barrel maker). Es gibt noch eine kleine fünfte Gruppe von Namen, die sich auf Religion beziehen, obwohl einige von diesen auch Berufe sind (z.B. Bishop). Die Namen Bishop, Priest oder Abbot bedeuten gewöhnlich, daß der Vorfahre für einen Bischof, Priester oder Abt arbeitete. Die berufsbezogenen Nachnamen bezeichneten ursprünglich den Beruf, den das Individuum ausübte. Ab welchem Zeitpunkt sie vererbt wurden ist schwer einzuschätzen. Viele der berufsbezogenen Namen waren beschreibend und konnten varieren. Im Mittelalter ging die christliche Bevölkerung gewöhnlich nicht, in dem Ausmaß wie es heute üblich ist, spezialisierten Berufen nach. Sie verrichteten jede Art von Arbeit, die erledigt werden mußte, in Herrensitzen, Bauernhöfen und Heimstätten. In frühen Dokumenten beziehen sich Nachnamen häufig auf den aktuellen Inhaber eines Amtssitzes, sei es die Kirche oder das Land, wie das hier der Fall ist. Die frühesten vererbbaren Nachnamen in England stammen aus der Zeit kurz nach der normanischen Eroberung im Jahr 1066 und sind weniger englischen als französisch normanischen Ursprungs. Bei der Ankunft in England identifizierten sich die Normannen indem sie sich auf die Ländereien in Nordfrankreich bezogen, aus denen sie kamen. Die Anzahl dieser Namen wuchs in Schottland und Irland rapide an. Andere der normanischen Invasoren nahmen die Namen der Ländereien in England an, die sie sich neu angeeignet hatten. In Amerika haben die Familiennamen vieler Amerikaner afrikanischer Herkunft ihren Ursprung in der Slaverei. Vielen von Ihnen wurde der Nachname ihrer Eigentümer gegeben. Viele befreite Sklaven gaben sich selbst einen Namen oder nahmen den Namen ihrer früheren Herren an. Andere wie z.B. Muhammad Ali und Malcolm X, änderten ihren Namen lieber, um nicht mit einem Namen zu leben, von dem sie annahmen, daß dieser von einem Sklavenhalter stammte. Es war für Frauen lange Zeit Sitte, ihren Familiennamen (Geburtsname oder Mädchenname genannt) mit der Heirat aufzugeben und stattdessen den Nachnamen des Ehemannes anzunehmen. In den letzten Jahren haben sich mehr Frauen entschieden bei der Heirat ihren Geburtsnamen zu behalten. Dennoch haben sich sogar in Familien, in denen die Ehefrau ihren Geburtsnamen behalten hat, die Eltern häufig entschieden den Kindern den Familiennamen des Vaters zu geben. Traditionell werden Frauen in Amerika mit der Heirat zu Fr. Ehemann'sname, obwohl sie in letzter Zeit häufiger als Fr. Vorname Nachname betrachtet werden. In westlichen Ländern ist es für Männer ungewöhnlich, den Namen ihrer Ehefrauen anzunehmen. Dies geschah hauptsächlich im Mittelalter, wenn ein Mann niederen Standes die einzige Tochter einer höhergestellten Familie heiratete und somit dazu bestimmt war, den Familiennamen seiner Ehefrau weiterzutragen. Alternativ kann das Ehepaar einen Doppelnamen annehmen. Wenn z.B. John Smith und Mary Jones heiraten können sie als John Smith-Jones und Mary Smith-Jones auftreten. Viele Ehepaare mögen diese Option nicht, da diese zu sehr langen Namen führen kann wie z.B. Heathcote-Drummond-Willoughby, besonders dann wenn beide Personen bereits einen Doppelnamen haben. Die Frau kann auch wählen ihren Mädchennamen zum Mittelnamen zu machen. Wenn John Smith Mary Jones heiratet, so ist sie weiterhin Fr. Smith, aber sie kann sich auch als Mary Jones Smith bezeichnen. In einigen Fällen von Rechtssprechung wurde davon gesprochen, daß sich der gesetzliche Name der Frau automatisch mit der Heirat ändert. Das ist nicht mehr rechtens — obwohl Frauen leicht ihren Namen zum Ehenamen ändern können, ist dies nicht länger eine Vorgabe. In einigen Fällen wurde die Rechtssprechung so geändert, daß auch Männer ohne weiteres ihren Ehenamen ändern können. Frauen, die häufig Artikel in akademischen Journalen unter ihrem Mädchennamen veröffentlicht haben, ändern mit der Heirat häufig nicht ihren Nachnamen, um sicherzustellen, daß sie für ihre frühere und künftige Arbeit weiterhin Anerkennung finden. Diese Praxis findet man auch unter weiblichen Ärzten, Anwälten und anderen Berufen, bei denen Kontinuität wichtig ist. Französischsprachige Länder Französischsprachige Länder haben viele Ähnlichkeiten mit englischsprachigen Ländern darin, wie Familiennamen benutzt werden. In Frankreich und der kanadischen Provinc Quebec findet jedoch ein automatischer Namenswechsel durch Heirat nicht mehr statt. Jene die ihren Namen durch Heirat ändern möchten, müssen dem gleichen gesetzlichen Prozedere folgen, das unter anderen Umständen angewendet wird. Bis zum 1.Januar 2005 mußten Kinder per Gesetz den Familiennamen des Vaters annehmen. Seit diesem Datum erlaubt Artikel 311-21 des französischen Gesetzbuchs den Eltern dem Kind entweder den Namen des Vaters, der Mutter, oder beide Namen, durch Bindestrich getrennt, zu geben. Mehr als zwei Familiennamen können jedoch nicht verwendet werden. Wenn sich die Eltern nicht einig sind, wird der Name des Vaters verwendet http://www2.cnrs.fr/presse/communique/601.htm. Damit war Frankreich in Übereinstimmung mit einer Deklaration des Europarats von 1978, die Mitgliedsländer verpflichtete Gleichheitsgrundsätze bei der Namensgebung zu berücksichtigen. Diese Maßgabe fand 1979 Anklang bei den Vereinten Nationen. Ähnliche gesetzliche Regelungen wurden durch Deutschland (1976), Schweden (1982), Dänemark (1983) und Spanien (1999) umgesetzt. Darüberhinaus erhielten Kinder katholischer Eltern in Französisch Kanada bis in die späten 60er Jahre bei Geburt drei Namen. Einen Vornamen, Marie or Joseph, der das Geschlecht anzeigte. Der zweite war üblicherweise der Name des Paten oder der Patin. Der dritte Name war der Rufname. Der Name Joseph Bruno Jean zeigte also an, daß es sich um einen Jungen handelte, dessen Rufname Jean lautete und dessen Pate mit Vornamen Bruno hieß. Diese Art der Namensgebung wurde in den späten 60er Jahren während der Stillen Revolution größtenteils aufgegeben und wird heute nur noch selten angewendet. Irland Viele Nachnamen in Irland mit galischem Ursprung stammen entweder vom Namen des Vaters oder der Vorfahren, z.B. Spitznamen oder beschreibende Namen. Zur ersten Gruppe gehören Nachnamen wie Mac Murrough, Maguire, MacDermott, MacCarthy (alle abgeleitet vom Namen des Vaters), zur zweiten Gruppe O'Brian, O'Neill, O'Donnell, O'Toole (Namen der Vorfahren ). Von Spitznamen abstammende Namen sind Docherty (von "dortach", schmerzlich), Garvery ("garbh", grob oder garstig), Manton ("mantach", zahnlos), Duffy ("dubh", schwarz, wie in schwarzes Haar), Bane ("ban", weiß, wie in weißes Haar), Finn ("fionn", fair, wie in helles oder blondes Haar), Kennedy ("cennidie", häßlicher Kopf). Beschreibende galische Nachnamen wie Carr ("gearr", kurz oder klein), Joyce/Seoige (vom welschen Wort, "sais", gleichbedeutend mit Sachse oder Engländer, Kearney ("ceithearnach", Fußsoldat), Brehony ("mac an Brehon", Sohn des Richters), Ward ("mac an Bhaird", Sohn des Sängers). Im Gegensatz zu England sind sehr wenige galische Nachnamen von Ortsnamen abgeleitet. Zu dieser kleinen Gruppe gehören verschiedene, bei denen gezeigt werden kann, daß sie Verfälschungen galischer Personennamen oder Nachnamen sind. In Gebieten in denen bestimmte Familiennamen sehr häufig vorkommen, wurden Zusatznamen hinzugefügt, die manchmal diesem archaischen Muster folgen. In Ireland, wo "Murphy" ein sehr häufiger Name ist, haben Familien mit diesem Namen oder sehr umfangreiche Familien Spitznamen, sodaß die Familie von Denis Murphy "The Weavers" genannt wird und Denis selbst "The Weaver" Murphy genannt wird. Siehe auch O'Hay. Aus dem selben Grund können Spitznamen (the Fada Burkes, d.h. der lange/große Burkes), die Namen der Väter (John Morrissey Ned) oder die Mädchennamen der Mütter (Kennedy wird zu Kennedy-Lydon) umgangsprachlich oder legal zu Nachnamen werden. Die irische Familie de Courcy Ireland wurde so genannt, um sie von ihren Cousins zu unterscheiden, die im 17. und 18.Jahrhundert nach Frankreich zogen. Darüberhinaus folgen irischsprechende Gebiete der alten Tradition sich nach ihren Vätern, Großvätern, Urgroßvätern usw. zu nennen. Beispiele: Mike Bartly Pat Reilly (d.h, Mike Sohn von Bartholomew Sohn von Pat Reilly), John Michel John Oge Pat Breanach (John Sohn von Michael Sohn von young John Sohn von Pat Breanach), Tom Paddy-Joe Seoige (Tom Sohn von Paddy-Joe Seoige), Mary Bartly Mike Walsh (Mary Tochter von Bartly Sohn von Mike Walsh) usw. Machmal wird die weibliche Linie der Familie benutzt, abhängig davon wie gut die Eltern der Person bekannt sind, in dem diese wohnt. Paddy Mary John (Paddy Sohn von Mary Tochter von John). Sogar in englischsprechenden Gebieten, besonders in ländlichen Bezirken, wird ein Teil dieser Tradition fortgeführt. Vorsilben irischer Familiennamen *'Mac or Mc:'Mac steht Irish für Sohn und wird manchmal mit Mc. abgekürzt. Beispiele: MacCarthy oder McDonnell'.' *'Mac Gilla:' Der Sohn des Anhängers eines Heiligen, oder genauer, der Sohn eines Mannes dessen Name zu den Leuten von Gilla Padraigh, Gilla Christ, (Mac) Gilla Bridge, usw. gehörte. Etwas Vergleichbares wäre die Verwendung von St. George und St. John als Vorname im England des 18. und 19.Jahrhunderts. *'Mael:' In heidnischen Zeiten wurde dieser Ausdruck für Mug (Idiot?) verwendet, wie im Fall von Mug Nuada. Die wörtliche Übersetzung ist "Sklave von Nuada", wobei Sklave im selben Sinn wie "devotee" (Anhänger) gesehen werden sollte. Zur Zeit des Christentums wurde an seiner Stelle das Wort Mael für Vornamen verwendet, wie z.B. Mael Bridget, Mael Padraig, Mael Sechlainn, Mael Martain, usw. In späterer Zeit entwickelten sich aus einigen dieser Vornamen Familiennamen wie O Mael Sechlainn, Mac Mael Martain, usw. * Fitz: Fitz ist ein Normanisch-Französisches Wort abgeleitet vom Lateinischen filius, d.h. Sohn von. Es wurde in der frühen Normanischen Periode in Ireland von Tausenden Menschen als Patronymikum verwendet. Beispiele sind fitz Stephen, fitz Richard, fitz Robert, fitz William usw. Nur in wenigen Fällen werden diese heute als Familienname benutzt, das berühmteste Beispiel sind die FitzGerald Earls of Kildare. Dennoch wurden diese bis zum 17. und 18.Jahrhundert in bestimmten Gegenden, die von den Old English von Ireland dominiert wurden in ihrer ursprünglichen Form als Patronymikum verwendet. Die Sippe von Galway (The Tribes of Galway) hat diese Form besonders gut konserviert mit Beispielen wie John fitz John Bodkin, Michael Lynch fitz Arthur, usw. Diese Namen wurden bis in's frühe 19.Jahrhundert verwendet. Obwohl manche Sippen verachtet wurden, war und ist die Verwendung von Fitz im Familiennamen niemals unrechtmäßig. Dieses Mißverständnis kann daherkommen, da die unehelichen Söhne englischer Könige traditionellerweise den Namen Fitzroy (d.h., "Son des Königs"). * O: ursprünglich 'hua', bedeutet Enkel oder Nachfahre einer bestimten Person. Der Vorfahre vom O'Brien clan, Brian Boru (937-1014) war zu Lebzeiten als Brian mac Lorcan mac Cennedie bekannt, d.h., Brian der Sohn von Lorcan dem Sohn von Cennedie. Der Name O'Brien wurde verwendet, um einen glänzenden Vorfahren zu kennzeichnen. Dies jedoch nicht zu Zeiten der Enkel und Großenkel. Dieser Name wurde einige Hundert Jahre mit O' geschrieben, doch in den letzten Jahren wurde der Apostroph, in Übereinstimmung mit frühen mittelalterlichen Formen weggelassen. In den Fällen, in denen die englische Version des Namens geschrieben wird, wird das O nicht betont und vom Familiennamen durch einen Apostrophe, wie in O'Dea getrennt. In den Fällen, in denen die irische Version des Namens geschrieben wird, wird das Ó mit Accent geschrieben und durch ein Leerzeichen vom Familiennamen getrennt, wie z.B. in Ó Deághaidh. * Uí: wurde ursprünglich nicht als Teil eines Familiennamens verwendet, sondern um verwandte Mitglieder einer Dynastie oder kin-group (Sippe) und alle Nachfahren einer bestimmten Person zu kennzeichnen, z.B., die Uí Néill, die Uí Censellagh. Heutzutage wird es manchmal statt O verwendet (ausgesprochen als (U)ee). * Ní: Vom Irischen Wort für Tochter, íníon, und verkürzt zu Ní ( ausgesprochen als nee). * Bean: Ehefrau (ausgesprochen als baan). Italien Italienische Namen sind meistens aus dem Lateinischen abgeleitet, da Italien jedoch öfter von Fremden regiert wurde, haben viele Familiennamen spanischen, französischen, deutschen, normanischen oder schweizerischen Ursprung. Mit Beginn des 14.Jahrhunderts wurde es notwendig zum Namen einen zweiten Namen hinzuzufügen, um Personen mit dem gleichen Vornamen zu unterscheiden. Italienische Familiennmen sind besonders leicht zu erkennen, da die meisten von ihnen mit einem Selbstlaut enden und viele von anschaulichen Spitznamen abgeleitet worden sind. Italienische Familiennamen entwickelten sich aus vier Hauptquellen: Patronymische Familiennamen: die letzteren basieren auf dem Namen eines Elternteiles, üblicherweise dem des Vaters (Francesco di Marco, d.h. Sohn von Markus). Berufsbezogene Familiennamen: diese basieren auf der Arbeit oder dem Handwerk der Person (Giovanni Fabbri, d.h. Johann der Schmied). Beschreibende Familiennamen: abgeleitet von einer besonderen Eigenschaft der Person. Diese Familiennamen entwickelten sich von Spitznamen oder Kosenamen (Dario Forte, d.h. Darius der Starke). Geographische Familiennamen: diese basieren auf der geographischen Herkunft einer Person (Elisabetta Romano, d.h. Elisabeth aus Rom). Einige Familiennamen sind immer noch im ursprünglichen Lateinisch und deuten gewöhnlich auf sehr alte Familien hin, oder solche mit Ambitionen für die Antike, z.B. de Judicibus oder de Laurentis. War die Familie adelig, wurde das d in de mit Kleinbuchstaben ansonsten mit Großbuchstaben geschrieben. Spanische und Lateinamerikanische Gebiete Im Mittelalter hat sich eine patronymische Namensgebung ähnlich der noch heute in Island verwendeten herausgebildet. Álvaro der Sohn von Rodrigo würde Álvaro Rodríguez genannt. Dessen Sohn Juan würde jedoch nicht Juan Rodríguez, sondern Juan Álvarez genannt. Mit der Zeit wurden viele dieser Patronymika Familiennamen und gehören zu den meistverwendeten Familiennamen in der spanischsprechenden Welt. Andere Herkunft von Familiennamen sind die persönliche Erscheinung oder der Habitus: Delgado (dünn), Moreno (dunkel); Molina (Müller), Guerrero (Krieger); geographische Herkunft oder Stammeszugehörigkeit: Alemán (Deutscher). In Spanien und einigen Ländern mit lateinamerikanischer Kultur (frühere spanische Kolonien) hat jede Person zwei Familiennamen, obwohl in manchen Situationen nur der erste verwendet wird. Der erste Namen ist der erste Familienname des Vaters, der zweite Name ist der erste Familienname der Mutter. In Abhängigkeit vom jeweiligen Land können diese Namen mit der Konjunktion "y"(und) oder "de"(von) miteinander verbunden sein. In vielen südamerikanischen Ländern haben die Menschen jedoch die "englische" Art angenommen und haben demnach nur einen Familiennamen. Wenn Frauen heutzutage in Spanien heiraten, behalten Sie Ihre zwei Familiennamen. In manchen Situationen könnte sie so angesprochen werden, als ob Ihr mütterlicher Familienname durch den väterlichen Familiennamen des Ehemanns ersetzt wäre. Ana García Díaz, die Juan Guerrero Macías heiratet, könnte demnach Ana García de Guerrero genannt werden. Dieser Brauch stammt aus dem Mittelalter ist nicht gesetzeskonfom und wird immer weniger verwendet (in Ecuador ist er jedoch noch gesetzlich). In diesem Land kann ein Ehepaar die Anordnung des Familiennamens Ihrer Kinder wählen. Es kann, wie erläutert die traditionelle Art wählen — im Beispiel Guerrero Garcia — was die meisten Leute tun, oder die Anordnung umdrehen, d.h. zuerst den Familiennamen der Mutter und danach den des Vaters setzen — García Guerrero. Diese Entscheidung muß bei allen Kindern in gleicher Weise angewendet werden. Portugal und Brasilien Die portugiesische-Position ist das Gegenteil der spanischen. Jede Person hat mindestens zwei Familiennamen: der erste ist der mütterliche Familienname, der zweite ist der väterliche Familienname. Jede Person kann bis zu sechs Namen haben (zwei Vornamen und vier Nachnamen — er oder sie können zwei von der Mutter und zwei vom Vater haben). In Brasilien gilt die gleiche Regel mit der Ausnahme, daß es jetzt üblich ist nur einen Familiennamen zu haben, nämlich den väterlichen. In früheren Zeiten wurde gewöhnlich der Vatersname verwendet — Familiennamen wie Gonçalves (Sohn von Gonçalo), Fernandes (Sohn von Fernando), Nunes (Sohn von Nuno) und viele weitere findet man heutzutage als Familienname vor. Brasilianer sprechen üblicherweise Personen nicht mit ihrem Familiennamen an, außer bei förmlichen Anlässen. Vornamen werden fast immer verwendet. Die Philippinen Bis zur Mitte des 19.Jahrhunderts gab es auf den Philippinen keine Vereinheitlichung bei den Familiennamen. Es gab eingeborene Philippinos ohne Nachnamen, andere deren Nachnamen bewußt nicht mit denen ihrer Familie übereinstimmten, als auch solche die zweifelsfrei Nachnamen annahmen, einfach deswegen, weil diese ein gewisses Prestige hatten. Diese Nachnamen befassten sich üblicherweise mit der römisch katholischen Religion wie z.B. de los Santos und de la Cruz. Im Jahre 1849 verfügte der spanische Gouverneur Clavería y Zaldúa ein Ende dieser willkürlichen Praktiken. Das Ergebnis war der Catálogo Alfabético de Apellidos (Alphabetischer Katalog der Nachnamen). Das Buch enthielt viele Wörter aus dem Spanischen und den philippinischen Sprachen wie z.B. Tagalog. Die aktuelle Anwendung dieses Dekrets variert von Gemeinde zu Gemeinde. Manche Gemeinden erhielten nur Briefe mit einem bestimmten Buchstaben. Die Mehrheit der Einwohner von Romblon province der Insel Banton haben Nachnamen die mit F'' beginnen wie z.B. Fabicon, Fallarme, Fadrilan, Ferran, usw. Obwohl die Mehrheit der Philippinos hier spanische Namen hat, bedeutet dies nicht notwendigerweise spanische Vorfahren. Es gibt andere Ursachen für Familiennamen. In muslimisch orientierten Gebieten der südlichen Philippinen sind die Nachnamen üblicherweise arabischen Ursprungs wie z.B. Hassan und Haradji. Viele Philippinos haben auch chinesische Nachnamen, wenn ihre chinesischen Vorfahren auf die Philippinen emigriert sind. Ein Nachname wie like ''Cojuangco, der hispanisiert wurde, suggeriert eine Immigration im 18.Jahrhundert, während ein Nachname wie Lim eine kürzliche Immigration suggeriert. Die Nachnamen einiger Chinesen wie Tiu-Laurel sind zusammengesetzt aus den Nachnamen der chinesischen Vorfahren und den Namen der Paten der Vorfahren. Es gibt auch Philippinos, teilweise solche aus ländlichen Sippen, die überhaupt keinen Nachnamen haben. Es gibt eine riesige Mehrheit von Philippinos, deren Namenssystem eine Umkehrung des spanischen ist. Kinder nehmen den Nachnamen der Mutter als mittleren Namen an, gefolgt vom Namen des Vaters als Nachname. Ein Sohn von Juan de la Cruz und Maria Agbayani würde z.B. David Agbayani de la Cruz heißen. Die Frauen nehmen bei der Hochzeit den Nachnamen ihres Ehemannes an, lassen ihren mittleren Namen weg und benutzen den Nachnamen ihres Vaters als mittleren Namen. Mit der eirat von David de la Cruz würde Laura Yuchengco Macaraeg's zu Laura Macaraeg de la Cruz. Island In Island, haben die meisten Menschen keinen Familiennamen; der Nachname einer Person ist ein Vatersname, d.h. eine abgewandelte Form vom Vornamen des Vaters oder, manchmal, der Mutter. Wenn z.B. ein Mann Karl heißt, seine Tochter Anna und sein Sohn Magnus, so sind Ihre Namen Anna Karlsdóttir ("Tochter von Karl") und Magnús Karlsson ("Sohn von Karl"). Skandinavien In Skandinavien stammen Familiennamen häufig, jedoch nicht immer, aus einer patronymischen Namensgebung ab. In Schweden lautet die patronymische Endung sson, z.B. Karlsson ("Karl's Sohn"). In Dänemark und Norwegen lautet die entsprechende Endung sen, wie z.B. in Karlsen. Namen mit der Endung dotter/datter (Tochter) und Olofsdotter sind selten, kommen jedoch vor. Heutzutage werden patronymische Familiennamen an Familiennamen in anderen westlichen Ländern angepaßt und der Vater einer Person muß nicht Karl heißen, wenn er oder sie Karlson heißt. Bis zum 19.Jahrhundert gab es in Skandinavien die gleiche Namensgebung wie noch heute in Island. Vornehme Familien, nahmen jedoch wie ein Herrscher einen Familiennamen an, der sich auf einen vermuteten oder tatsächlichen Vorfahren beziehen konnte (z.B. Graf Birger MagnussonFolkunge) oder auf das Familienwappen (z.B. König Gustav Eriksson Vasa). In vielen Familien überdauerten edle Namen wie z.B. Cederqvist ("Zedernzweig") oder Stiernhielm ("Sternenhelm"). Die Buchstabierung ist veraltet, der Name verblieb unverändert. Zu einer späteren Zeit nahmen Personen aus der Mittelklasse, teilweise Partisanen und Stadtbewohner, in einer ähnlichen Weise wie Adelige, Namen an. Familiennamen wie die schwedischen Namen Bergman, Holmberg, Lindgren, Sandström und Åkerlund, waren ziemlich häufig und verblieben bis heute. Dasselbe trifft für dänische und norwegische Namen zu. Diese Namen zeigten häufig den Wohnort der Familie an. Deshalb hat Dänemark eine hohe Verbreitung von Namen, die von Bauernhöfen abgeleitet sind. Diese sind gekennzeichnet durch die Nachsilbe gaard. Die moderne Schreibweise ist gård, wie in Schweden überdauert in Familiennamen jedoch die ursprüngliche Schreibweise. Das bekannteste Beispiel dieser Art von Familiennamen ist wahrscheinlich Kierkegaard. Ursprüngliche Bedeutung, der Bauernhof neben der Kirche oder auch Kirchenhof, obwohl dies in diesem Zusammenhang unwahrscheinlich ist. Mit kierke sind zwei ursprüngliche Schreibweisen eingeschlossen, viele andere könnten jedoch zitiert werden. Es sollte also notiert werden, daß, obwohl die Namen vom ursprünglichen Wohnort des Eigentümers abgeleitet sind, diese Art von Namen keine Ähnlichkeit mit Personen hat, die diesen Namen tragen. Die Niederlande Viele Niederländische Namen beginnen mit einer Vorsilbe wie "van" (im Sinne von aus/von), "de"/"het"/"'t" (der), "der" (von der), "van de" (von der/aus der), "in het" (in der), z.B. "'t Hooft" (der Kopf), "de Groot" (der Große), "van Rijn" (vom Rhein). Wenn sie in Verbindung mit einem Vornamen verwendet werden, werden diese Vorsilben nicht großgeschrieben, z.B. Piet de Groot. Werden sie ohne Vornamen verwendet, wird ein Großbuchstabe eingesetzt, z.B. Hr. Van Rijn. In Namensverzeichnissen werden die Vorsilben bei der Sortierung ignoriert. Belgien Da Belgien drei offizielle Sprachen hat — Niederländisch, Französisch und Deutsch — sind die belgischen Namen wesentlich für das, was Sie in den Nachbarländern Niederlande, Frankreich und Deutschland finden können. Einige Unterschiede gibt es, z.B. belgisch-holländische Namen (= flämische Namen) haben gewöhnlich Vorsilben, wie im Abschnitt Die Niederlande dargestellt. Die Daumenregel lautet, die Vorsilben beginnen mit einem Großbuchstaben und sind häufig mit dem Hauptwort verbunden. Deshalb ist "de Bakker" oder "van der Steen" höchstwahrscheinlich holländisch während "De Bakker" und "Vandersteen" belgisch ist. "De Backer" ist jedoch üblicher (alte Namen = alte Schreibweise). Die zehn häufigsten flämischen Namen sind: Peeters, Janssens, Maes, Jacobs, Willems, Mertens, Claes, Wouters, Goossens, und De Smet. Flämische Familiennamen sehen Vornamen häufig ähnlich, z.B. Peter, Jan, Jacob, Willem, Maarten, Klaas, Wouter. Das s am Ende hatte einst die Bedeutung von "Sohn von", so würde Willems zu "Willem's Sohn". Darüberhinaus blieben viele alte Schreibweisen in vielen Namen, z.B. die Verwendung von "c" statt "k" und "ae" statt "aa" (Claes<->Klaas). Die zehn häufigsten wallonischen Namen (= Französische Belgier) sind: Dubois, Lambert, Martin, Dupont, Dumont, Leclercq, Simon, Laurent, Lejeune, Renard. Indien und Indonesien Ähnliche Vatersnamen-Gepflogenheiten existieren in einigen Teilen von Indien und Indonesien. Viele Inder in englischsprechenden Ländern geben diese Tradition auf, weil viele Menschen die Englisch sprechen diese Gewohnheit regelmäßig mißverstehen. Viele indische Väter folgen deshalb der englischen Gewohnheit und vererben Ihren Nachnamen statt Ihrem Vornamen. Die Verwendung von Vatersnamen ist vorwiegnd in Südindien anzutreffen, während in den übrigen indischen Regionen ein Nachname oder Familienname als letzter Name verwendet wird. Aus religiösen Gründen tragen Sikh-Männer den Nachnamen Singh ("Löwe") und Sikh-Frauen den Namen Kaur ("Prinzessin") Mehr Einzelheiten finden Sie unter Indian family name und Indonesian names. Äthiopien/Eritrea Im größten Teil von Äthiopien und Eritrea wird die patronymische Namensgebung angewendet. Kindern wird der erste Name des Vaters als Nachnamen gegeben. Russland In Russland werden Namen üblicherweise sowohl mit beiden Familiennamen als auch patronymisch, d.h. einer modifizierten Version des Namens des Vaters geschieben. Im Namen "Lev Ivanovich Chekhov", z.B., ist "Chekhov" der Familienname oder Nachname, während "Ivanovich" patronymisch ist. Wir können folgern, daß Lev's Vater "Ivan" hieß. Die gleiche Regelung gibt es in der Ukraine, Weissrussland, Bulgarien und anderen Orten mit ost- oder südslawischer Bevölkerung. Für weibliche Namen wird eine andere Nachsilbe verwendet. Während ein Sohn, dessen Vater Ivan heißt, Ivanovich genannt wird, wird die Tochter Ivanovna genannt. Zusätzlich zu den Kategorien des Nachnamens im Englischen — die auf dem Beruf, der Herkunft, den Vorfahren oder persönlicher Charakterristiken beruhen — gibt es in Russland eine große Kategorie von "geistlichen" Nachnamen, die Studenten in Priesterseminaren und anderen die einen Nachnamen haben mußten um eine Ausbildung zu absolvieren. Diese basierten auf dem Namen von Kirchen (z.B. Uspensky, Kazansky), Studentenjargon oder sogar willkürlichen Wörter in Latein oder Griechisch (z.B. Gilyarov, vom Lateinischen hilarius). Vielen Leibeigenen wurde der Nachname ihrer Grundbesitzer gegeben. Ein Leibeigener welcher der adligen Familie Demidov gehörte, könnte "Demidovsky" genannt worden sein. Dieser Name läßt sich annähernd als "zu Demidoff gehörend" oder "einer aus Demidov's Haufen" übersetzen. Die Endungen von Familiennamen basieren in Russland auf dem Geschlecht der Person. Die Frau von Ivan wird zu Ivanova. Dasselbe gilt für folgende Endungen: *"-ov" -> "-ova" (z.B., Fradkov -> Fradkova); *"-ev" -> "-eva" (z.B., Lebedev -> Lebedeva); *"-in" -> "-ina" (z.B., Putin -> Putina) *"-y" -> "-aya", "-oya", "-eya", "-iaya" (z.B., Bely (Белый) -> Belaya (Белая)) Dies ist spezifisch für fast alle kyrillischen Sprachen. China, Ungarn, Japan, Korea und Vietnam Chinesische Familiennamen, Koreanische Namen, Japanische Namen, und Vietnamesische Namen In der Chinesischen, Japanischen, Koreanischen, Vietnamesischen und Ungarischen Kultur wird der Familienname vor den Vornamen gestellt. Die Ausdrücke Vorname und Nachname können deshalb zu Verwirrung führen und sollten vermieden werden, da sie in diesem Fall Vornamen und Familiennamen nicht eindeutig kennzeichnen. Einige Chinesen fügen einen englischen Vornamen vor ihren chinesischen Namen, z.B. Martin LEE Chu-ming. Darüberhinaus haben viele Chinesische Amerikaner einen englischen Rufnamen, der gewöhnlich verwendet wird und einen chinesischen Namen, der als zweiter Vorname verwendet wird, z.B. Martin Chu-ming Lee. Chinesen, die in den USA leben, entscheiden sich ihren Namen umzustellen, wenn Sie diesen in Englisch schreiben, um Mißverständnisse zu vermeiden. Niemand in China würde jedoch Mao Zedong in Zedong Mao in englischer Schreibweise umstellen. Koreanische und vietnamesische Namen werden grundsätzlich in ostasiatischer Weise geschrieben, d.h. Familienname zuerst, sogar dann, wenn sie in Englisch geschrieben werden. Die Namen von zeitgenösischen japanischen Individuen werden üblicherweise auf westliche Art geschrieben, (d.h. der Vorname zuerst), während die Namen historischer japanischer Figuren gewöhnlich in ostasiatischer Weise geschrieben werden. Die Namen ungarischer Individuen werden im Englischen in westlicher Art geschrieben. In englischer Sprache Geschriebenes stammt häufig aus nichtenglischen Kulturen (z.B. englische Zeitungen in China). Der Familienname wird häufig völlig mit Großbuchstaben geschrieben, um nicht mit einem zweiten Vornamen verwechselt zu werden, z.B. "Martin LEE Chu-ming" (häufig im Internet), oder in kleinen Großbuchstaben (ausser dem ersten Buchstaben), z.B. "Martin LEE Chu-ming" (häufiger in Büchern). Es wird z.B. AKUTAGAWA, Ryunosuke geschrieben, um klarzustellen, welcher der Familienname ist. Dies sieht man häufig in der Berichterstattung bei internationalen Massenveranstaltungen, wie z.B. den Olympischen Spielen. Das CIA World Factbook hat festgestellt daß, "Das Factbook den Nachnamen oder Familiennamen zum Nutzen der Namensträger mit Großbuchstaben schreibt, welche mit einer Welt unterschiedlicher Kulturen und Namenskonventionen konfrontiert werden". Im Gegensatz dazu verfolgt das Englische Wikipedia eine strenge Richtlinie nicht alle Familiennamen mit Großbuchstaben zu schreiben. Das Esperanto Wikipedia dagegen, schreibt Familiennamen häufig groß, ohne Rücksicht auf das Ursprungsland der Person, die den Namen trägt. Das bedeutet, daß nichtenglische Namen, die in Wikipedia-Artikeln erscheinen, für die meisten Laien mehrdeutig sind. Für Personen, welche die chinesischen Namenskonventionen nicht kennen, könnte Leslie Cheung Kwok Wing fälschlich als Mr. Wing betrachtet werden. Vietnamesische Familiennamen stellen ein zusätzliche Komplikation dar. Wie chinesische Familiennamen stehen sie am Anfang des Namens, doch im Unterschied zu chinesischen Namen, entsprechen diese üblicherweise nicht der direkten Anrede. Vielmehr bezieht man sich bei Personen auf ihren Vornamen, üblicherweise begleitet von einer ehrenden Anrede. Herr Phan Van Khai z.B. wird korrekt als "Hr. Khai" angesprochen, obwohl "Phan" sein Familienname ist. Dies steht im Gegensatz zu den Mustern der meisten ostasiatischen Namenskonventionen und kann Verwirrung stiften. Die Frauen in Japan verzichten mit der Heirat auf ihren Familiennamen und nehmen den Familiennamen ihres Ehemanns an. Es gibt jedoch eine Konvention, nach der ein Mann manchmal den Familiennamen seiner Frau annimmt, wenn diese ein Einzelkind ist. Eine ähnliche Tradition, die ru zhui (入贅) genannt wird, gibt es unter Chinesen, wenn die Familie der Braut reich ist, keinen Sohn hat und das Erbe unter ihrem eigenen Familiennamen weiterführen möchte. Bemerkenswerterweise hat das chinesische Symbol zhui (贅) den monetären Wortstamm (貝), was darauf schließen läßt, daß diese Tradition ursprünglich finanzielle Gründe hatte. Alle ihre Nachkommen werden den Famliennamen der Mutter tragen. Gewöhnlich würde der Bräutigam oder seine Famlie einer solchen Vereinbarung nicht zustimmen, wenn er der Erstgeborene ist und eine Verpflichtung hat, den Namen seiner Vorfahren weiterzutragen. In solch einer Situation könnte ein Kompromiß erzielt werden, nach welchem das erste männliche Kind den Famliennamen seiner Mutter und die anderen Nachkommen den Familiennamen des Vaters tragen würden. Die Tradition wird in vielen chinesischen Gemeinden ausserhalb Chinas weiterhin gepflegt. Während der kommunistischen Herrschaft Mao Zedong's hatten chinesische Bürger keinen persönlichen Besitz zu vererben, weshalb solche Traditionen überflüssig wurden. Nach der Chinesischen ökonomischen Reform, ist es ungewiss, ob eine solche Tradition nach China zuückkehrt. In Hong Kong, dem Kernland China, Korea und Taiwan würden Frauen ihren eigenen Familiennamen behalten, während die Familie als Ganzes den Familiennamen des Ehemannes erhielte. In Hong Kong, kennt man einige Frauen in der Öffentlichkeit, bei denen dem Nachnamen ihres Ehemannes ihr eigener Nachname vorangestellt ist, wie z.B. Anson Chan Fang On Sang. Anson ist der "englische" Vorname, On Sang ist der chinesische Vorname, Chan ist der Nachname von Anson's Ehemann und Fang ist ihr eigener Nachname. Eine Namensänderung in Dokumenten wird von den Behörden nicht verlangt. In Macau, schreiben einige Personen ihren Namen in Portugiesisch buchstabiert in Portugiesischem Stil, wie z.B. Carlos do Rosario Tchiang. Chinesische Frauen in Canada, speziell Frauen aus Hongkong in Toronto, würden, wenn sie ihren Namen in "englischer" Schreibweise darstellen, ihren Mädchennamen vor den Nachnamen ihres Ehemannes schreiben. In Rosa Chan Leung ist z.B. Chan der Mädchenname und Leung der Nachname ihres Ehemannes. Chinesische und Koreanische Nachnamen sind vorwiegend einsilbig (geschrieben mit einem Buchstaben), obwohl eine kleine Anzahl mehrsilbiger Nachnamen existiert (z.B. Ouyang). Rumänien In Rumänien werden Familiennamen traditionell wie im Englischen verwendet: ein Kind übernimmt den Familiennamen des Vaters und eine Ehefrau den Nachnamen des Mannes. Es gibt jedoch Ausnahmen und der soziale Druck ist teilweise nicht groß genug um dieser Tradition zu folgen. Die rumänische Etymologie der Namen ist uneinheitlich. Familiennamen zeigen machmal eine Berufstätigkeit der Vorfahren an: Butnaru bedeutet z.B. 'Faßmacher'; manchmal den Namen des Erzeugers: z.B. Ionescu, Sohn/Tochter von Ion. Es gibt auch Familiennamen, die vom Namen einer Frau abstammen, traditionell von unehelichen Kindern abstammend (der Vater war unbkannt). Amariei ist z.B. der 'Sohn oder die Tochter-von-Maria'. Es sollte beachtet werden, daß die Vornamen/Nachnamen-Unterscheidung in der rumänischen Kultur nicht eindeutig ist. Während die Anordnung des Vornamen als Erstes und des Nachnamens als Zweites in den Medien ständig verwendet wird, wird die gegensätzliche Anordnung in allen offiziellen Dokumenten gefordert. In Rumänien ist die Bürokratie ausgeprägt. Wenn ein Rumäne sich vorstellt, wird er deshalb instinktiv seinen Nachnamen zuerst nennen, vornehmlich in irgendeinem offiziellen Zusammenhang (z.B. wenn ein Schüler einen Testbogen in der Schule unterzeichnet). Sie werden jedoch niemand finden, der einen Dichter oder Politiker so anspricht. In Rumänien werden statt der Vornamen/Nachnamen-Konvention die Wörter "nume de familie" (wörtlich "Familienname") und "prenume" (für den Vornamen) verwendet. Polen In Polen und dem größten Teil der Adelsrepublik wurden Nachnamen erst im späten Mittelalter verwendet. Diese dienten zunächst dazu, die Unterschiede zwischen verschiedenen Personen, die in der gleichen Stadt oder im gleichen Dorf lebten und den gleichen Rufnamen trugen, zu kennzeichnen. Die Grundsätze die dabei angewendet wurden, waren englischen Familiennamen sehr ähnlich. Zunächst waren die Namen einfache Hauptwörter wie Karczmarz - Gastwirt, Kowal - Hufschmied, Bednarczyk - Fassbinder, die den Beruf bezeichneten, absteigend patronymische Namen wie Szczepaniak - Sohn von Szczepan, Józefski - Sohn von Józef oder Kaźmirkiewicz - Sohn von Kazimierz, oder Charakteristika wie Nowak - der Neue, Biały - der Blasse, Mazur - der aus Masuren oder Wielgus - der Grosse. Im frühen 16.Jahrhundert wurden geographische Namensbezeichnungen speziell unter den Szlachta (Poln. Adelsbezeichnung) üblich. Anfangs wurden die Familiennamen in der Form Jan z Kolna, was bedeutet Johann aus Kolno, gebildet, später wechselten die Familiennamen meist in eine Eigenschaftsform wie z.B. Jakub Wiślicki - Jakob von Wisła, Zbigniew Oleśnicki - Zbigniew von Oleśnica mit den suffixes -ski, -cki und -dzki. Namen die so gebildet wurden sind grammatikalisch weiterhin Eigenschaftswörter und ändern deshalb - wie alle polnischen Adjektive - abhängig vom Geschlecht ihre Form. So haben wir Hr. Jan Kowalski und Fr. Maria Kowalska (und Kowalscy im Plural). Da Namen mit der Nachsilbe -ski/cki/dzki mit adeligem Ursprung assoziiert wurden, wechselten viele Menschen aus den unteren Schichten ihren Familiennamen, um sich mit diesem Erscheinungsbild auszustatten. Dadurch entstand eine große Anzahl an Kowalski''s, ''Bednarski''s, ''Kaczmarski''s u.s.w. Heutzutage würden die meisten polnischen Referenten nicht unbedingt die adelige Assoziiation der Endungen auf -ski kennen, aber solch ein Namensstil klingt irgendwie besser. Eine eigene Art von Familiennamen entstand durch die Wappen der Szlachta. Diese werden entweder als eigene Namen oder als der erste Teil eines Doppelnamens benutzt. So müssen die Namen Jan Nieczuja und Krzysztof Nieczuja-Machocki verstanden werden. Auf ähnliche Weise nahmen nach dem 1. und 2.Weltkrieg viele Mitglieder der polnischen Untergrundorganisation ihre Kriegszeitenpseudonyme als ersten Teil ihres Familiennamens an. Auf diese Weise wurde Edward Rydz der spätere Marschal von Polen, Edward Śmigły-Rydz und Jan Nowak wurden zu Jan Nowak-Jeziorański. Siehe auch * List of most common surnames * List of Germanic-speaking cultures surnames * Family history * Patronymic Externe Links * ''Glossary of Surname Meanings & Origins * Inbreeding and genetic distance between hierarchically structured populations measured by surname frequencies * Short explanation of Polish surname endings and their origin * Dictionary of Surname Origins and Last Name Meanings * Surnames in Denmark - Naming Traditions, Meaning, and Origin * History of Jewish family Names *''Search for specific Surnames'' *''The Internet Surname Database'' * The Internet Surname Database: http://www.surnamedb.com * Gujarati/Sourathra names: http://www.sourashtra.com/history.htm * Punjabi Hindu and Sikh names: http://www.chowk.com/show_article.cgi?aid=00006053&channel=civic%20center * Category:Naming conventions